The Beginning: Enchanted
by pucktofaerie
Summary: AU-Our favorite movie, rewritten. Another person is recruited by M with ties to another member...how will this complication change things? Please RR and enjoy!


A/N: Greetings all. I've decided to pick up an idea that I've had for quite awhile and attempted to write out in 'Bloodlines' (if you started that one, you'll notice that the beginnings are the same). But, my muse is more stubborn than I am (and that's saying something) and decided that I was to write out the story as I had originally thought of it. This is basically the movie with my girl thrown in, and there will be lots of original scenes as well. I hope that y'all enjoy this, cause I have lots of stories that I'd love to use Abigail for. With that said, please read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it doesn't belong to me. I only lay claim to Abigail Quatermain, and if anyone wishes to borrow her, please ask for my permission first.

Chapter 1: Flashes of the Past

_Twelve-year old __Abigail__Quatermain__ stood next to a crude grave in the middle of an old graveyard. Bits of moisture still clung to the chunks of fresh dirt baking under the hot African sun. A cross stood at the head of the grave, bearing nothing more than a name: 'Quatermain'. __Abigail__ knelt down next to the grave and gently planted a white flower under the cross. Unshed tears welled up in her eyes, and one escaped its glittering prison. She quickly wiped it away as she stood. Lightly kissing her fingertips, she brushed them on the cross in a final farewell. _

_"So long, Harry," she whispered, and turned to go back to the Britannia Club. A carriage waited out front, and the driver placed two suitcases in the back. A stern-looking man stood on the steps over-seeing the process. As __Abigail__ approached, he turned to her, as though silently beckoning her to hurry up._

_Abigail ignored his unspoken request, and dragged her feet slowly, trying to make the walk last as long as possible. Finally, she reached the bottom step and looked up at her father. _

_"All ready?" he asked gruffly. __Abigail__ cast a look over her shoulder to the gravesite behind her, then looked back at her father. _

_"Do I have to go?" she asked, desperation flooding her voice. She knew what his answer would be, but she still couldn't leave without giving it one more try._

_Allan __Quatermain__ sighed heavily. "Now Abby, we've been over this. __Africa__ is no place for a young lady. __Elizabeth__ and __Jonathan__ are expecting you. Now come on, we have a boat to catch."_

_Abigail__ took one last look around the African plain, and then drank in a long view of the only home she had ever known. With a sigh, she reluctantly turned and stepped into the carriage with the assistance of the driver. Her father stepped in beside her and the driver hopped into his seat. As the carriage moved forward with a jerk, __Abigail__ leaned her head up against the side and stared at vast grasslands stretching out to the foot of the mountains. She closed her eyes against the grit of the dirt that was flying into her face…_

"Miss Quatermain?"

Abigail awoke to a man's voice from above her and someone shaking her gently. She looked up into the face of the man she only knew as 'M' and rose to her feet. She had fallen asleep in one of the parlor chairs. "I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to…how long have I…"

M cut her off with a smile and a slight shake of his head. "It's alright, Miss Quatermain. The past few days have been hard on you; no one would fault you for a quick catnap. However, it is almost time for our meeting. If you will meet me at the carriage when you're ready?" Abigail nodded, and M smiled again and left the room.

Abigail sighed, grateful to be rid of the man. He had approached her a few days before after the tragedy that had befallen her foster parents, and offered her a place to stay while they were waiting on their colleagues. Abigail turned to the mirror that hung on the wall and quickly tied back the stray hair that had escaped its braid. She didn't know why, but the government man rubbed her the wrong way.

But for the moment, there was nothing she could do but grab her cloak and her pouch and walk out the door, and go to a meeting where she would be seeing someone that she would rather not see at all. Oh no, he was going to be very upset to see her…


End file.
